Portable data collection devices are widely used in manufacturing, service and package delivery industries to perform a variety of on-site data collection activities. Such portable data collection devices often include integrated bar code dataform readers adapted to read bar code dataforms affixed to products, product packaging and/or containers in warehouses, retail stores, shipping terminals, etc. for inventory control, tracking, production control and expediting, quality assurance and other purposes. Various bar code dataform readers have been proposed for portable data collection devices including laser scanners and one dimensional (1D) charge coupled device (CCD) imaging assemblies, both of which are capable of reading 1 D bar code dataforms, that is, bar codes consisting of a single row of contrasting black bars and white spaces of varying widths. Both laser scanners and CCD imaging assemblies are also capable of reading a "stacked" two dimensional (2D) bar code dataforms, such as PDF417, which is comprised of a plurality of adjacent rows of bar code data. The stacked 2D bar code PDF417 includes row indicator patterns utilized by the dataform reader for vertical synchronization to permit reading successive rows of bar code data. A two dimensional (2D) imaging based dataform reader has been proposed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/544,618, filed Oct. 18, 1995 and entitled "Extended Working Range Dataform Reader Including Fuzzy Logic Image Control Circuitry". The 2D dataform reader disclosed in application Ser. No. 08/544,618, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, includes an imaging assembly having a two dimensional array of photosensors adapted to read 2D bar code dataforms (e.g., PDF417, SuperCode, etc.) with vertical synchronization row indicator patterns as well as matrix dataforms (e.g., MaxiCode, DataMatrix, etc.) which do not include vertical synchronization patterns. The individual photosensors correspond to image picture elements or pixels of the resulting image generated with the photosensors are read out after an exposure period or periods. The 2D dataform reader disclosed in application Ser. No. 08/544,618 utilizes an open loop feedback control system including fuzzy logic circuitry to determine proper exposure time and gain parameters for a camera assembly. Application Ser. No. 08/544,618 is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
Currently available optical character recognition systems operate in conjunction with fixed station flat bed scanners. A document is placed on the scanner and feed past a scanning head by a document handler. Such systems operate using fixed document illumination, fixed focusing, and a fixed platform for document handling. A fixed station optical character recognition system makes image segmentation, edge detection, and picture binarization easier to perform. Characters read by the scanner are less likely to be distorted and misoriented. Such a scanning system increases the inter-class variance, decreases the interior-class variance and increases the recognition accuracy.